What's New, Scooby-Doo?
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 42 | num_seasons = 3 | list_episodes = List of What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes | preceded_by = A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991) | followed_by = Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) | website = http://www.whatsnewscoobydoo.com }} What's New, Scooby-Doo? is the ninth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon franchise Scooby-Doo. A revival of the original Scooby-Doo, Where are You! series after a decade-long gap in new Scooby TV series, it debuted in 2002. What's New, Scooby-Doo? was developed and produced by Warner Bros. Animation and originally aired as part of the Kids' WB Saturday morning block on The WB Television Network. Reruns currently air on Cartoon Network & Boomerang in the United States, Teletoon in Canada and CBBC, and Cartoon Network & Boomerang in the United Kingdom. What's New was the first Scooby-Doo series to feature Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle as the voices of Velma and Daphne, respectively, the first where Frank Welker voiced Scooby, and the last to feature Casey Kasem as the voice of Shaggy. Production With Don Messick's retirement in 1996 (he died the following year), Frank Welker, the voice of Fred, took over as Scooby's voice (before Welker took over but after Messick's death, Scooby was voiced by Hadley Kay in the Johnny Bravo episode "Bravo Dooby Doo" and Scott Innes in the direct-to-video starting in 1998). Casey Kasem returned as Shaggy, Grey DeLisle took over Daphne's role (having previously voiced the character in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase after Mary Kay Bergman, who died in 1999), while former Facts of Life actress Mindy Cohn took over Velma's as B. J. Ward was unavailable. The show itself is basically just a modernized version of the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! series, as it takes place in the 21st century and is more "realistic" than the previous, more cartoony incarnations, and features music from contemporary genres and all-new, original sound effects to replace the classic Hanna-Barbera sound effects. Even a distinctive thunderclap sound that was used frequently on older Scooby-Doo TV series was very rarely used on the show. A Laugh track was only used for the Halloween special. The classic formula was also frequently parodied throughout (in a manner similar to A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), including the line "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids." As such, it returns to the formulaic version of humans in monster disguises, rather than the real monsters and ghosts of the prior four direct-to-video films (or the 1980s versions that preceded them). The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, the studio famous for bringing Looney Tunes to life, which had by this time absorbed Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. As is the standard for former Hanna-Barbera properties, Hanna-Barbera is still credited as the copyright owner, and Joseph Barbera served as an executive producer. The band Simple Plan is strongly connected to What's New, Scooby-Doo?. They perform the theme song (written by Rich Dickerson), and appeared as themselves in the episode "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman". Two of their songs appeared in chase scenes: "I'd Do Anything" in the episode "It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine", and "You Don't Mean Anything" in "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman". Also, they contributed to the theatrical movie Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. What's New, Scooby-Doo? aired for three seasons on The WB Television Network's "Kids' WB" programming block as a half-hour program, before being put on an indefinite hiatus in 2005. Reruns are shown on the Cartoon Network. Each season contained thirteen normal episodes and one holiday-themed special. What's New, Scooby-Doo? has begun airing on the UK CBBC Channel at 4:00PM all week (Mon-Sun). It also debuted on Boomerang and Cartoon Network. Characters Main characters * Fred Jones: The leader of the Mystery, Inc. gang who is the master of making traps to catch the villains. However, sometimes the traps fail to work when Shaggy and Scooby mess them up then use the parts to catch the villain in their own fashion. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Daphne Blake': The fashionable, rich glamor girl of the gang who defends herself with her great fighting skills. She's also bit of a klutz and accident prone. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Velma Dinkley: The smartest of the gang. Gibby Norton has a crush on her. She is the youngest of the gang. She has 3 love interests. Those are Patrick, Jeffrey P. Dennis and the movie star, Guy L'Avorton. She wears glasses because she's myopic. Voiced by Mindy Cohn. * Shaggy Rogers: A beatnik teenager who is best friends with Scooby. He and Scooby are always scared and hungry; a running gag in the show. He's also known to have a high metabolism and is also rich. Voiced by Casey Kasem. * Scooby-Doo: A nice scaredy-pants Great Dane who is best friends with Shaggy Rogers. Two things that they have in common are that they love food and are always scared of scary things like monsters. Voiced by Frank Welker. Recurring characters Characters in the series who appear more than once. * Elliot Blender: A competitive kid who often loses to Velma in contests. Voiced by Kimberly Brooks. * Melbourne O'Reilly: An Australian adventurer/explorer who is one of Fred's heroes (he's also parody of Steve Irwin and Indiana Jones) Voiced by Steven Blum. * J.J. Hakimoto: A famous director. Voiced by Brian Tochi. * Gibby Norton: A nerd who has a crush on Velma, who hates the sight of him. He often turns out to be the villain to impress Velma, never succeeding. Gibby is modelled after his voice actor, Eddie Deezen. * Burr Batson: Racer who drives a monster truck. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. * Professor Laslow Ostwald: An inventor whom the gang meets. Voiced by Dave Foley, later by James Arnold Taylor. He first appears in "High-Tech House Of Horrors" where his "House of the Future's" AI "Shari" goes haywire attacking tourists. Though the gang suspects him it is later revealed that "Shari" itself is responsible (it was angry at the Professor due to him getting all of the attention). The gang defeated "Shari" by ignoring her (as it want attention) causing her to overload. Professor Ostwald also appears in "E-Scream" at a "Video Game Convention" where his new invention the cuddly "Osomons" turn evil. It is later discovered that the whole mystery was actually a VR simulation Velma was trying out. * The Hex Girls: Thorn, Dusk and Luna, are the members of the famous eco-goth rock band, The Hex Girls, with whom Scooby and the gang are acquainted. Thorn is voiced by Jennifer Hale, Dusk by Jane Wiedlin and Luna by Kimberly Brooks. * Mr. B: The owner of the Secret Six puppies who may do anything to save them. His full name is never revealed. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. He also appears to be based on actor John Turturro given his accent and appearance. * Crissie: A Golden Retriever who is the Secret Six's mother. * The Secret Six puppies: Maize, Flax, Jingle, Knox, 14-Carat and Bling-Bling. They are six very well-trained, prize-winning Golden Retriever puppies who have a knack for getting into trouble. Maize and Knox are voiced by Jennifer Hale, Jingle is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Flax is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Bling-Bling is voiced by Grey DeLisle, and 14-Carat is voiced by Frank Welker. * Nancy Chang: Reporter in episodes "There's No Creature Like Snow Creature" and "Riva Ras Regas." Voiced by Lauren Tom. Celebrity guest stars * Chris Klug * Lindsay Pagano * Mike Piazza * Ryan Sheckler * Simple Plan * Kiss * Brett Hull * Smash Mouth * JC Chasez * Taylor Lautner * Kathy Griffin * Josh Peck * Miranda Cosgrove * Willa Holland * A.J. Cook * Tegan and Sara * Topher Grace * Tony Todd * Khary Payton * Matthew Wood * Julia Sweeney * James Belushi * Daryl Sabara * Diedrich Bader * '''Joey Lauren Adams Cast * Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake Guest stars and additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Snow Creature, Faceless Phantom, Bull Brassman, Assistant Director, Flax, Skull, Announcer, M'Lady Moonbeam, Crusty McPete, Gary Snipper, Flax * Tom Kenny as Natlas, Sam the Safety Engineer, Harry Harrison, Jack Hunter, COugar Forest * Kevin Michael Richardson as Bruce Wilkenson, Safari Member, Harry Hunsecker, Lloyd Mbuku, Sharky, Stink Yu * Lauren Tom as Nancy Chung, Heather Lane, Mandy Dinwiddie, Backup Singer * Steven Blum as Melbourne O'Reilly, Rufus Raucous, J.T. Page, Guide, Spencer Johnson * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Celia Clyde, Jingle * Rino Romano as Captain Treeseith Dale * Topher Grace as Guard * Jim Cummings as Cyrus T. Buford, Crawdad Mike, Jed, Broderick Bosepheus * John DiMaggio as Taylor Leland, Policeman, San Franpsycho, Malachi Crunch, Mike Fury * David Warner as Old Man * Kath Soucie as Susan Dinwiddie * Kimberly Brooks as Phylidia Flanders, Backup Singer 2, Elliot Binder, Luna * Jason Harris as Flapjack, Announcer * Rip Taylor as Mr. Wackypants * Pamela Adlon as Eddie, Janey, Bobby Blather * Matt Levin as Ticket Taker, Matt * Tara Strong as Terry, Chris, Alexandra Viggi, Trudy Lowe * Jennifer Hale as Honey Hunsecker, Dr. Joan Goodfew, House Computer, Thorn, Meadow, Mazie, Knox, Leora Lasswell, Maize, Linda * Bumper Robinson as Cap N' Robbie, Native Bearer * Jeff Bennett as Charles "Crunchy" Granville, Fritz, Mr. Keenan, Roderick Kingston, Writer, Mister B, Scar, Guard, Earnest Bailey, Mr. B, Sam, General Nessmeyer * Teri Garr as Sandy Gordon * Kevin McDonald as Walter Claphammer, Julian Libris * John O'Hurley as Beavis Bottomczek, Mayor Snipper * Mark Hamill as Barge Captain * Daran Norris as Ugo DiRinaldi, Shopkeeper, Camel Sam, Tourist Dad * Vincent D'Onofrio as Gladiator * Carlos Alazraqui as Luis Santiago, Roberto Torres, Jaime Herrera, Moto X Guy #1 * Kathy Griffin as Autumn Summerfield, Luis's Agent * Mako as The Ancient One * Gwendoline Yeo as Lt. Keiko Tanaka * James Arnold Taylor as Prince Al-Fimer, Zombie Son, Burr Baston, Motot X Guy #2, Owen DeCassle, Steve Fortescu, Sonny Les Matines, Guy L'Avorton, Shawn, Frankie Martin, Dr. Laslow Ostwald, Tad * Eddie Deezen as Gibby Norton * Laraine Newman as Wor-El * Dave Foley as Laslow Oswald * Irene Bedard as Cody Long * Phil LaMarr as Col. Henry Thomwald, Shaman, Toddy Stickfigger * Rob Paulsen as Avery Orenthal, Government Agent, Travis Knox * Billy West as Jimmy Proudwolf * Fred Tatasciore as Cat Creature, Clyde * Ryan Sheckler as himself * Larry Drake as Moss T. Meister * Nika Futterman as Rutie Banez, Red Female, Passenger 2 * Scott Menville as Passenger 5 * Maurice LaMarche as Haze Ferlenguini * Susanne Blakeslee as Penelope Bailey * Jess Harnell as Shane Flinty * Mikey Kelley as Monroe Hopper * David Faustino as Curt Crunch * Rachael MacFarlane as Connie Crunch, Spice * Vanessa Marshall as Danica LeBlake * Tony Todd as Gargoyle * Kirk Thornton as Additional Voices * Greg Ellis as Russian PA Announcer, Nicolai, Bob, Detective Kang * Ron Perlman as Joe * Miranda Cosgrove as Miranda Wright * Taylor Lautner as Ned, Dennis * Denzel Whitaker as Jake * Rodger Bumpass as Steve * Michael Gough as Drill Sergeant Payne * Matthew Wood as Coral Creature * Ben Diskin as Benji, Travis * Khary Payton as Mitch * Josh Peck as Damian * Diedrich Bader as Uncle Evan * Rhea Perlman as Agnes * Julia Sweeney as Aunt Meg * Dan Castellaneta as Officer McBride * Harland Williams as George * James Belushi as Asa Buckwald * Daryl Sabara as Tommy * M. Emmet Walsh as Jeb Episodes DVD releases Warner Home Video has released the entire series on DVD in Region 1. The series was initially released in ten volumes of four or five episodes between 2003–2006, as well as in the UK from 2004–2006 and later re-released, in the US, in season sets in 2007 - 2008.US Volumes: * * * * * * * * * * UK Volumes: * * * * * * * * * * Season set reference: * * * * In the UK, the volumes were released in a two disc set on May 30, 2011.Set Releases: * * * * * A box set was released on October 29, 2007 in the UK containing all ten volumes in a complete set. Season sets UK volume sets Volume releases References * * * External links * * What's New, Scooby-Doo? at CartoonNetwork.com * * * Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2006 American television series endings Category:The WB shows Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:American animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Sequel television series